IRONMAN EN GRAVITY FALLS
by ellider198
Summary: Tony Stark se va a descanzar en un lugar el cual el considera tranquilo... pero en realidad solo va a probar uno de varios inventos en aquel lugar, pero va a tener muchas dificultades al saber que Gravity Falls no es como cualquier Lugar.
1. ¿Vacaciones?

¿Vacaciones?

Estaba Tony Stark como siempre ocupando su tiempo en construir nuevas cosas para ayudar al mundo, esta vez un reactor 100% seguro que generaría energía de forma continua la cual puede generar suficiente electricidad para un pueblo o una ciudad.

Tony: JARVIS, dime la temperatura del Reactor…

JARVIS: está a 500 ºC, no hay ningún tipo de anomalías

Tony: Perfecto, si esto funciona, se acabó la contaminación global, la tala de árboles, mas programas de televisión que digan que el mundo se va...

En eso, Tony Activa el reactor, en ese momento suena que algo está mal y enciende los focos rojos.

Tony: Que sucede….JARVIS?

JARVIS: Parece que hay una anomalía en el reactor, tratando de controlar falla…

De repente se calma todo y prende los focos verdes.

JARVIS: Reactor Controlado, fuente de energía funcionando al 99.9 %

En eso, el reactor tiene 2 conectores, el cual Tony conecta un enchufe, y conecta un cargador para su celular.

JARVIS: Señor prototipo del "energía en casa" es un éxito…

Tony: Con esto Stark Corp. Podrá ayudar definitivamente al mundo… claro solo a los tacaños que no quieran pagar el servicio de luz.

En ese momento entra _**Pepper al laboratorio.**_

Pepper: Creo que te estas divirtiendo mucho, dime ahora que hisiste… ¿Una armadura con un baño portátil?...

Tony: Suena muy buena idea… te la rebare… pero, te muestro el futuro de la compañía, con esto podre ayudar a todo….

Pepper: Si claro, claro,… todo lo que ahora creas es para ayudar al mundo, por que ya no me sorprende…. Y si funciona?

Tony: Por supuesto que funciona, es lo que hago… hago las cosas perfectamente bien.

Pepper: Tony… dime cuando fue la ultima vez que dormiste….

Tony: Fue el 1 de mayo, vaya ese día dormí como un bebe..

Pepper: Tony me preocupas, antes me preocupabas cuando eras una persona egoísta, arrogante y presumida, ahora me preocupa que intentes que ayudes a la humanidad…

Tony: Dime, como actué para tenerte contenta (sarcasmo)

Pepper: Por favor Tony, hazlo por mi, descansa, que te parece unas vacaciones…

Tony: los genios no necesitan vacaciones, solo necesitan su computadora y su soda dietética…

Pepper: Solo piénsalo y avísame, por favor te lo pido…

Pepper se retitra del laboratorio…..

Tony: Muy bien en donde nos quedamos:

JARVIS: El prototipo está listo para pruebas, dígame señor ha pensado en que lugar va a probar el reactor…

Tony: donde probar el pequeño gigante?…. JARVIS, dime en Estado Unidos, un lugar donde esté cerca de un lago (en caso que se llegase a calentar), y que odien pagar el recibo de luz… y que sea tranquilo para poder… pasar un buen fin de semana…. Un bosque, montañas… no ce un parque.

JARVIS: Buscando en la base de datos compañía de luz y lugares turísticos…. Búsqueda terminada…. El lugar ideal para sus peticiones es GRAVITY FALLS OREGON…


	2. Chapter 2¿Tony Stark en Gravity Fall?

En la cabaña del tío Stan estaban Wendy, Mabel y Dipper, que como siempre estaban ayudando en el negocio.

Dipper: Vaya cuanto trabajo ahí por aquí!... nunca terminaremos de limpiar este lugar…

Mabel: …

Dipper: Mabel… ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Mabel: A lo siento… es que estaba pensando, es decir… estoy preocupada por… tú ya sabes Gideon… prometió que se iba a vengar de nosotros

Dipper: No te preocupes… sin su medallón no es nada, no dejes que te asuste sus amenazas.

En eso Wendy estaba leyendo una revista, el cual encuentra un articulo interesante…

Wendy: Oigan Chicos! Escuchen esto que acabo de leer, ¡El multimillonario Tony Stark dono más de 30 millones de dólares a la fundación "Cuidando un Árbol" vaya hombre aparte de ser rico también se preocupa por el planeta, además es muy guapo….

Mabel: Si es muy guapo… (Pone cara de la clásica chica enamorada)

Dipper al verlas, se pone celoso…

Dipper: ¿Tony Stark?... que tiene el que yo no tenga…

Mabel: Es millonario, inteligente, tiene un súper traje de Ironman, además de que salvo al mundo de los alienígenas que invadieron New York… y mejor de todo no es un niño…

Wendy y Mabel ríen, al mimo tiempo que Dipper se molesta…

Dipper: Vaya que tienes razón… pero aun así solo lo que busca el es llamar la atención… no te das cuenta Mabel que solo busca fama, es un arrogante y presumida persona…

Entra el tio Stan.

Stan: Chicos, les tengo una gran sorpresa… repartirán volantes en el pueblo.

Dipper: Valla sorpresa que nos das tío, ahora que estas planeando…

Stan: Es de nuestra atracción de dinero…. Digo turistas, les presento… "el cetro del emperador azteca Quetzalcóatl" el cual muchos dicen que tiene poderes sobrenaturales…

Estaba un cetro con fachada de dibujos a mano tipo Azteca dentro de un cristal.

Dipper: Tio Stan, en primera Quetzalcóatl fue un dios, no un emperador azteca, en segundo este cetro no le borraste la etiqueta de "hecho en México" y tercera tus volantes tienen muchas faltas de ortografía.

Stan:¡ Rayos!... no debí pedirle a Soos que hiciera los folletos… pero aun así me va costar dinero hacer otros… en tal de los casos así repártelos, un tanto para ti y un tanto para Mabel…

Dipper solo suspira… y salen de la tienda junto con Mabel para Repartir los Volantes… en el pueblo.

Mabel: Vamos… Dipper, pudo ser peor, pudo hacernos sacar el oso que está dentro del latico

Dipper: ¿Hay un oso en el Latico?

De repente llegando a la esquina, esperando el cruce de peatones, observaron que pasaron 2 tráiler´s que en su carga tenían los logos de "Stark Industries"…

Mabel: Mira Dipper, hay personal de la empresa de Tony Stark..

Dipper: Vaya que este hombre no me va a dejar en paz…

De repente, un auto que hiva a tras de los dos tráiler´s , se detiene, aparentemente un tipo limosina…

En eso baja del lado de atrás el parabrisas…

Desconocido: Oigan Niños saben dónde queda el Lago…

Dipper: Si, es así derecho a 30 minutos, cruzando 1 montaña…

Desconocido: Gracias niño… te lo agradezco…

Dipper: Heee… de Nada…

En eso el auto se retira, el cual a Dipper lo dejo con muchas dudas.

Dipper: Vaya que vienen aquí muchos turistas despistados, no es así Mabel?... He Mabel?

Mabel con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… XD

Mabel: Sabias quien era el…. Era… era…. Era….

Dipper: Ya niña, dime ¿quién era?

Mientras tanto los pasajeros eran Tony Stark y su chofer de aquel auto:

Chofer: Señor, ¿porque no quería que viniera la Señorita Pepper con usted?

Tony: Porque ella va a venir dentro de 1 semanas conmigo, en ese tiempo construiré algo muy importante en este lugar… por lo mismo te pido que le digas que estoy trabajando con S.H.I.E.L.D pero que cuando regrese la voy a llevar de vacaciones….

Chofer: Si señor.

Mientras tanto Dipper y Mabel…

Mabel: era… era… era….

Dipper: Ya dímelo que me estas preocupando…

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado, seguiré subiendo mas en el resto del mes


	3. Los Planes de Gideon

Los Planes de Gideon…

En una cabaña que era el hogar de Gideon, destruyendo todo lo que tenía en su paso…

Gideon: Maldito Stan… Malditos Gemelos Pines….. Me vengare…. Me vengare aunque sea lo único que haga… pero cómo?... como?...

De repente sienta en su mesa y empieza a pensar…

Gideon: ¿Por qué Stan tiene tan buena suerte…? Algo estoy haciendo mal…? , Cuándo estoy tan cerca de tener en mis manos sobre esa asquerosa Cabaña… esos gemelos siempre interfieren en mis planes arruinándolo.

Debe de haber una forma de obtenerla la cabaña y dejar a Stan en la calle… pensare en algo para apoderarme de ella... Pero con que conformarme con la Cabaña… quiero todo el pueblo…. Quiero Gravity Falls….

De repente entra el Padre del mismo.

Sr. Gleeful: Oye Gideon! Es hora de cenar…. Comeremos Pizza…!

Gideon: Planeare mi venganza después de la cena…

Ya en la "Cabaña del Misterio"…

Dipper: ¿Qué…?... En serio era Tony Stark…. Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…

Mabel: Es que me paralizo con su sonrisa…

Dipper: Vaya que si estás loca hermana…

Wendy: WOOOOW…. En serio era Stark…. Esta segura… bueno sería mucha conciencia que él estuviera aquí en este lugar…

Dipper: Solo vimos sus vehículos de transporte, tal vez Mabel se ha de haber confundido con otra persona…. Él podría haber mandado a sus lacayos… no es así Mabel… he ¿Mabel?...

Mabel está cargando a "Pato"…

Mabel: Él está Aquí… ..! Él está Aquí….!

De repente entra el tío Stan…

Stan: Muy bien chicos… Wendy vete a casa… ustedes dos vayan a dormir… mañana les tengo un trabajo especial para los 3… por cierto… alguien ha visto a Soos?

Soos: Aquí estoy jefe...!

Llega Soos muy sofocado y con su ropa rasgada…

Stan: ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Soos: Estaba encargándome del oso Jefe…

Stan: muy bien… muy bien… vete a descansar… no lo se chicos pero mañana va hacer un gran día…

Ya del otro lado del pueblo… para ser exacto a un costado de un lago estaba Tony Stark dando órdenes de donde poner el equipo que venían transportado las dos pesadas unidades. Aparentemente había rentado una cabaña para resguardar su material de trabajo y ahí mismo construir su invento.

Tony: Muy bien chicos con mucho cuidados esas 2 cajas métanlas a dentro de aquella cabaña… Tú y tú lleven esas cajas de madera adentro y los pongan sobre la mesa…

De repente una patrulla con la sirena sonando llegando a ese lugar… eran nada más y menos que

Comisario Blubs y su fiel asistente Oficial Durland…

Comisario Blubs: Vaya… vaya… que es lo que tenemos aquí… parece que alguien viene a tirar su basura al lago… no es así Durland…

Durland: Me temo que lo es señor…

Comisario Blubs: Muy bien… díganme quien es la mente criminal de este acto…

Stark se acerca a los oficiales…

Tony: Soy yo el encargado de todo esto… y la verdad no es lo que usted creé... solo voy a hacer un experimento aquí…

Comisario Blubs: A no entonces… tienen algún permiso para poder según tu "experimentar aquí"…

Tony: Bueno… no sabes quién soy…

Comisario Blubs: No, no te conozco ni me interesa saber quién eres…

Tony: En serio chicos no lo saben… todos me conoce…

Comisario Blubs: ya te dije que no… muy bien… quedas arrestado por daño a terreno federal…

Tony al no tener otra opción…

Tony: Bueno… JARVIS envíame el Mark 7 por favor…

JARVIS: En seguida señor…

De repente, dentro de una de las cajas, sale una especie de proyectil y se dirige a Tony…

Comisario Blubs: Oh no…! Nos ha disparado… Cuidado!

De repente este se abre de forma sorprendente y cubre a Tony de pies a cabeza… ya tenía la armadura de Ironman…

Durland: O por dios es el… es…

Comisario Blubs: ¡Ironman…! no puedo creerlo…

Ironman: Creo que así si lograron conocerme…

Comisario Blubs: Señor… es un honor tenerlo aquí… no quiere algo, un refresco, un jugo, una dona… Durland corre a traerle una dona de las que están en la patrulla… rápido

Durland: A la orden Señor…

Ironman: Señores… tranquilos… tranquilos… solo les pido una cosa…

Comisario Blubs: Si… díganos señor… lo que usted pida…

Ironman: Pues la verdad voy a esta semanas más o menos, saben guardar un secreto..

Comisario Blubs: Si… díganos señor…

Ironman: Nadie se debe de enterar que yo estoy aquí, entendido…

Comisario Blubs: Si… nosotros no vimos nada verdad Durlanf…

Durlanf: Si no sabemos nada…

Ironman: Muy bien… me parece perfecto… otra cosa… ¿Cómo cuantos policías hay exactamente en este lugar?

Comisario Blubs: De hecho solo somos él y yo…

Ironman: Bonito lugar… muy bien a partir de ahora… ustedes serán… los… guardias temporales de… Stark…. Si eso es… ustedes cuidaran que nadie se acerque a este lado del lago… entendido…

Comisario Blubs: WOW! En serio… es decir… será un honor apoyarlo señor…

Ironman: Que bueno que entendieron, ahora a trabajar….

Comisario Blubs: Si señor…

Los dos oficiales se suben a su patulla y se marchan…

En ese momento se acercan a Tony y le pregunta que

Ayudante: ¿Por qué les asigno aquel puesto?

Ironman: Para que no interfieran en mi trabajo…

En eso se volvió a reanudo el trabajo de los demás empleados...

En la casa de Gideon… estaba buscando en muchos de sus libros… alguna clase de magia que pudiera utilizar en contra de Stan…

Gideon: Tiene que haber algo que me pueda servir… Que tenemos por aquí… Invocar demonio para robar almas... NO, crear hechizo para que llueva estierco… NO…, hechizo para bajar de peso en un día… Por su puesto que no… no hay nada que me pueda servir…

En ese momento arroja el libro… al hacerlo bota contra una repisa y esta cae, al caer este, bota una madera y arroja un libro directo hacia su cara… (Clásica rutina cómica XD…)

Gideon: Me dolió… ouch!... espera un minuto… "Hechizo para obtener el poder supremo"…

Hojeando el libro…

Gideon: … este hechizo es para que la persona quien la use pueda tener poderes sobrenaturales y psíquicos tan poderosos que nadie en este mundo podrá para… Creo que ya encontré la solución a todos mis problemas… JAJAJAJAJ.(Risa malévola)…

Que es lo que va a planear Gideon… lo sabrán en el otro capítulo…

Agradezco a los que se han atrevido a leer mi historia, pues tengo apenas 15 años no soy bueno redactando así les agradezco que algunos me corrijan en unos detalles… saludos….


	4. ¿Donde Estas Pato?

¿DÓNDE ESTAS PATO?

Ya ha pasado casi 5 días después de que Stark llegara al pueblo de Gravitty Falls, por lo que se ve a dado un gran avance en su proyecto, al parecer se veía que no había dormido en ese lapso de tiempo… él estaba apretando unos tornillos y aparentemente dando los "últimos detalles a su máquina"…

Tony: … Muy bien… un poco más… ¡LISTO!... JARVIS, quiero que empiezas a regular la energía que está adentro del prototipo a modo que dicha energía pueda ser manipulable…

JARVIS: En seguida señor, dicha operación… tardara un tiempo de… 10 horas y 13 minutos…

Tony: ¿Qué estás diciendo?... es mucho tiempo… en ese lapso podría... no se morir de la desesperación…

JARVIS: Señor… se requiere que se hagan pruebas para poder estabilizar el Vibranium… de no hacerlo este puede crear que se sobre caliente y pueda desatar una gran explosión en cadena destruyendo un pueblo entero…

Tony: Dime… ¿Quién fue el imbécil que te dijo eso?

JARVIS: Usted señor….

Tony: … por su puesto… soy un genio…

JARVIS: Señor, le recomiendo que en ese lapso de tiempo pueda usted descansar… mis sensores indica que su cuerpo tiene agotamiento corporal y deshidratación.

Tony: No… yo descansare hasta que mi gran invento esté listo…

JARVIS: Señor recuerde que la señorita Pepper vendrá en 3 días… le recomiendo que organice su "su tiempo compartido".

Tony: Eso de organiza en 5 minutos….

JARVIS: Señor no lo haga por usted… hágalo por la seguridad de los habitantes… usted no quiere errores catastróficos…

En eso Stark se pone muy pensativo

Tony: Muy bien dormiré un poco… mientras tanto te dejo a cargo… y no olvides recargar la energía de la armadura… y activa protocolo "CASA LIMPIA"

JARVIS: Si señor!

Tony: (Entre pensamiento)… No sé por qué programe esa computadora con el pensamiento casi igual que una persona…

Regresando a la cabaña del misterio…

Stan: Chicos… no lo sé… pero hoy va ser un gran día…

Dipper: Tio Stan llevas casi una semana diciendo lo mismo y lo único que hacemos son más tareas en la tienda….

Stan: Vamos chicos a ustedes les gusta hacer esto… no he oído que se quejaran…

Dipper: Es por que nos dijiste que nos castigarías si nos quejáramos…

Stan: No... No… no lo es… en fin… hoy es diferente chicos… hoy los llevare a todos a un picnic en el lago…

Mabel: (emocionada) SIIIIII… oíste "Pato"… iremos a nadar….

Dipper: (pensativo) Por que el interés de llevarnos a un picnic… acaso ¿tramas algo?

Stan: No por supuesto que no… que tiene que su tío abuelo los lleve a divertirse una vez en su vida acabada … ( va a empezar a llorar)…

Dipper: Esta bien… está bien… si lo dices así…

Stan: Ok… Partiremos en 1 hora… tiempo suficiente para que prevengan sus cosas… y Sous… quiero que esta vez lleves traje de baño… no quiero que se repita lo mismo del año pasado…

Dipper: ¿Qué dices?... ¿Qué paso el año pasado?

Sous: No queras saberlo…. Créelo…

En eso sale el tío Stan…

Dipper: No lo sé Mabel… Para mi algo está tramando el tío Stan…

Wendy: Vamos Dipper… no seas aguafiestas… nos divertiremos juntos… regreso en seguida…

Dipper: (nervioso XD) Que juntos… si tú y yo… y claro… también Mabel y Sous… jejejej…

Mabel: Voy por mi traje de baño…

Sous: Yo no necesito traje de baño… (Se rompe la ropa)… yo ya tengo el mío puesto…

Dipper: Era necesario que nos mostraras tu short color Negro…

Sous: Que raro… cuando me lo puse era color blanco…XD..

Mabel, Dipper: aaaagggg!

Pasando a otro escenario en casa de Gideon… él estaba planeando su venganza…

Gideon: Muy bien… según las instrucciones del libro, ya casi tengo todos los ingredientes que necesito para obtener el poder maestro… veamos qué es lo que falta…

Leyendo con cuidadamente en un párrafo del libro…

Gideon: Necesito un amuleto nuevo el cual al ser mezclado con la poción y electrificada pueda activar el poder… veamos…. (en eso se asusta) ¿Qué?... tiene que está bromeando este libro…

"Para que el poder sea máximo y continuo se necesita una descarga de 10 millones de watts…" caso está loco este libro… donde conseguiré tanta energía…. Piensa… piensa…

En ese momento entra su padre a su habitación:

Sr. Gleeful: Oye hijo, ¿quieres ir a lago?, vamos a ir de día de campo…

Gideon: Padre te he dicho un montón de veces que no me interesa hacer nada familiar…

Sr. Gleeful: Bueno hijo te dejo trabajar… solo quería pasar un día como familia… ya sabes tu madre, tu y yo…. Solo un día… comer sándwiches de queso y pepinilos… tu sabes… para pasar el tiempo junto… ya dije como familia…

Gideon: está bien… está bien… si dejas de hablar iré con ustedes…

Sr. Gleeful: Así se habla… te espero en el auto…

Gideon: Vaya… obtener el poder infinito me a estresado mucho… será bueno que me tome un descanso… pero cuando regrese… tendré lista mi venganza…

Regresando a la "Cabaña Misteriosa"…

Stan: Muy bien ¿todos están listos?...

Dipper y Mabel: Si lo estamos….!

Stan: Muy bien todos al auto…

En eso todos abordan el auto y se dirigen al lago…

Mabel: Vaya estoy emocionada… tú también lo estas "Pato"

Pato: oigh! (Claro es un cerdo XD)

Dipper: Vaya un buen descanso después de una semana de trabajo me caería muy bien….

Wendy: Tú eras el que trabajaba… yo era la que duraba en el trabajo…

Sous: Estoy emocionado… a qué hora llegamos…

Stan: Paciencia chicos… pronto llegaremos al lago…

En ese momento Mabel estaba viendo el paisaje desde el lado de la ventanilla del auto… de repente, un auto deportivo arrebazó el auto en que viajaban… y Mabel vio a una cara conocida…

Mabel: Dipper… viste lo que yo vi…

Dipper: No! Que viste…

Mabel: En ese auto iba… iba.. Iba…

Dipper: déjame adivinar… era Tony Stark….

Sous: Tony Stark… ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde está?

Mabel: Era el que viajaba en el auto que paso…

Dipper: Mabel… no seas tonta… ya te lo dije Tony Stark no está aquí… entiéndelo…

Sous: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… Jefe siga ese auto…

Dipper: Tú también… vamos acaso soy el único que no cree que el no esta aquí…

Stan: Tienes razón Dipper… además no soy un policía para estar en una persecución… ya les dije que los llevaría al lago…

Sous: Por favor jefe si lo hace… no me pague esta semana…

Stan: Sujétense bien chicos… hay un auto que alcanzar…

En ese momento acelera el auto intentando alcanzar el auto en que viajaba Tony Stark… mientras tanto el…

Tony: (hablando por teléfono): Si Pepper… ya te lo dije, solo 3 días y te traeré en un gran lugar para pasar una semana… tú sabes para descansar…. No ya te dije que no estoy planeando nada…

Tony no se daba cuenta que un auto lo estaba siguiendo….

De repente Sous por la emoción…

Sous: Vamos date prisa….

Stan: No… Sous… espera…

De repente sin querer… le da vuelta al volante provocando que este, se saliera de la carretera….

Todos gritaban… en el auto mientras este caía de la colina…. De repente este rebotan con un árbol… luego con otro… luego con unas ramas… en total… por pura coincidencia el auto cae en el estacionamiento del lago…

Todos alborotados en el auto… y como todo una escena Wendy y Dipper estaba cara a cara en el asiento de atrás… por elauto cayendo… XD

Dipper: (muy apenado) Lo siento… no era mi mi intención…

Wendy: Tranquilo… lo bueno es que estaos vivos….

Estos dos se separan del lugar…

Stan: Muy bien chicos… los que estén muertos levante la mano…

Dipper: Que!... acaso estás loco tío casi morimos….

Stan: Vamos Dipper… admite que fue emocionante…

Mabel: Hay mi estómago… creo que voy a … ugh!

Sous: Vaya…. Lo volvemos hacer….

Todos al mismo tiempo: NOOOO!

Stan: Bueno chicos… llegamos al lago….

Dipper: Claro no sabes cuánto moría por llegar aquí… ¿Pero qué?

Observo que había mucha gente reunida en el lago…

Dipper: Oye que es lo que está pasando aquí?

Stan: No lo sé… pensé que iba estar vacío… pero por que asustarnos, busquemos un buen lugar para el picnic…

Dipper: Esta bien… aún no sé por qué se pasan a la ligera que casi morimos…

En eso observa a Mabel triste…

Dipper: ¿Qué te pasa hermana…?

Mabel: Yo quería ver a Tony…

Dipper: Por última vez… Tony Stark no está aquí… solo es tu imaginación… es como si pensaras que existen cerdos voladores…

Mabel: Cerdos voladores… O NO! Donde esta Pato!... ¿PATO… EN DONDE ESTAS?... Vamos Dipper ayúdame a buscar a Pato…

Dipper: Tal vez salió volando del auto cuando veníamos… no puede ser… ¡Pato!... en dónde estás?...

Los dos hermanos se pusieron a buscar al cerdo… del otro lado del rio… llegaba el auto de Stark... observo que hay mucha gente ahí reunida del otro lado del lago… como a un kilómetro de donde está la cabaña donde estaba armando su proyecto…

Tony: Hay mucha gente… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en ese lugar?... ¿No poder dormir con todo ese escándalo? …

De repente llegaron los 2 oficiales….

Comisionario Blubs: Buenos días señor… reportándonos para el trabajo….

Tony: Oigan… que es lo que está pasando en el lago… acaso hay un fiesta o algo…

Comisionario Blubs: No es eso señor… solo es sábado… y todos los sábados aquí la gente se reúne para poder descansar… un clásico fin de semana en familia…

Tony: Vaya que tengo mala suerte… muy bien… a ustedes dos les tengo una misión especial…

Comisionario Blubs: A la orden jefe…

Tony: Quiero que vigilen que nadie de estas personas no se acerque a esta cabaña… que marquen un radio de 300 metros a la redonda… que no pase nada ni nadie en este lugar… confió en ustedes…

Comisionario Blubs: Si señor… confié en nosotros…

Durland: Si confié en nosotros…

Tony: Lo dudo…(en pensamiento)

Comisionario Blubs: muy bien compañero… manos a la obra…

Los dos oficiales fueron… a ser su trabajo…. Mientras Tony… intentaría dormir un poco…

Aparentemente fue a al pueblo a comprar algo para comer… una hamburguesa con queso…

Pasando al otro escenario donde estaba os hermanos Pines….

Dipper: Hey Patoooo! ¿Dónde estas?...

Wendy: Que pasa Dipper…..

Dipper: Estamos buscando la masco…aauuaauau(con cara de tonto) ….

Dipper observo que Wendy se había puesto su traje de baño…. Y claro Dipper cayo en su encanto…XD

Wendy: ¿Qué dices… no te entiendo?

Dipper giro la cabeza para ponerse consiente….

Dipper: Digo… estamos buscando "Pato"… no podemos encontrarlo…

Wendy: O dios mío… debemos buscarlo… busquemos juntos al cerdo…

Dipper: eeee…. Si claro… juntos… busquémoslos… (cara de tonto )… XD

Mabel: Deja de hacerte el tonto y ayúdame a busca a mi cerdito….

Dipper: Claro… tú busca… de ese lado y yo de aquel otro…

Mabel: Esta bien… ¿puedes ayudarme Wendy?

Wendy: Claro… no hay tiempo que perder….

Las chicas salen corriendo rumbo a un lado del lago a buscar al cerdo… mientras Dipper…

Dipper: Hey Wendy… dijiste que me ayudarías…a …. Mi…. A buscar… a…. Rayos….

Dipper vio como un gran tonto… y se fue para el otro lado del lago…

Dipper: Rayos… porque me pasa esto a mi… siempre que busco estar solo con Wendy algo sale mal…. Creo que soy un gran… ¿Pato?

Dipper observo que pato está comiendo la basura de un contenedor…

Dipper: Hey Pato…. Ven acá…. He tenido muchos problemas por tu culpa….

Tal vez pato se asustó al ver a Dipper correr hacia el que salió corriendo y Dipper yendo tras del…

Dipper: Hey espera… no corras….

De repente el cerdo… cruza una línea marcada por una cinta policiaca… al intentar cruzar Dipper…

Comisionario Blubs: Hey Niño… ¿Hacia dónde vas?… es una zona restringida…

Dipper: Por favor oficial… déjeme pasar… mi cerdo acaba de pasar hacia ese rumbo… necesito ir por el….

Comisionario Blubs: Si claro hijo… todos dicen eso… No puedes pasar….

Dipper al ver que el cerdo cada vez se alejaba… entro en desesperación… que pensó en algo que podía funcionar…

Dipper: Hey chicos… miren… es el mounstro del lago….

Durland: Jajaja… buen intento niño… no somos tan tontos para caer en…

Comisionario Blubs: El mounstro… no puede ser… ¿en dónde… ... dónde?

Los dos oficiales… miran hacia el lago y solo observan al Viejo McGucket que navegaba en su bote…

McGucket: Hola chicos… no quieren un pescado crudo para sus pies… jejajajejj… (Claro está loco)...XD

Comisionario Blubs: No es un mounstro… solo es el viejo…

Notaron que Dipper ya no estaba con ellos…

Durland: O no señor… creo que acaba de cruzar la línea señor…

Comisionario Blubs: O tal vez regreso a su casa…

Durland: O tiene toda la razón jefe…. Oye jefe tengo hambre… no quiere que vayamos por unos emparedados y después venimos a vigilar….

Comisionario Blubs: Queeeé?... acaso estás loco abandonar un cargo muy importante para ir por unos simples emparedados… Mejor una pizza… XD…

Durland: Claro señor… usted es el jefe…

Comisionario Blubs: Muy bien… vayamos… y regresemos a trabajar…

Mientras tanto Dipper… corría de tras del cerdo….

Dipper: Hey… espera un momento…

De repente… el cerdo entro por una abertura de una gran portón de una cabaña… había entrado a la cabaña donde estaba Tony…

Dipper: No puede ser… Pato… no entres ahí…

Continuara…..


	5. Usted es Ironman

USTED ES... ES...

Dipper estaba corriendo tras el cerdo… pero este entra a la cabaña donde estaba trabajando Tony Stark…

Dipper: No entres ahí…! Esperaaaa…..!

Dipper por la desesperación entra de igual forma a la cabaña….

Dipper: Pato! ¿Dónde te has metido?...

Observo que todo el lugar tenía cables, caja de madera muy grande, muchas luces y una mesa donde estaban muchas herramientas industriales….

Dipper: Vaya… Qué lugar tan extraño… Hey tu Pato! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Dipper avanzo más delante de la cabaña…

Dipper: Patooo…! Sal de una vez… esto no es di…ver…

El mira de abajo hacia arriba el gran reactor de Tony Stark…

El reactor de Tony Stark es en forma cilíndrica… parecía una lata gigante… en el exterior tenía una infinidad de cables conectados así como muchos controladores manuales y digitales…

Dipper: Wow…! ¿Pero qué es todo esto?

En ese momento Dipper Observo al cerdo correr hacia una dirección…

Dipper: Ya te vi… Espera un momento…

El empieza a ir tras del el nuevamente… pero al momento de correr… no se percató de que cruzo una línea laser de seguridad y esto ocasionó que se activara los sistemas de seguridad…

JARVIS: Intruso detectado… Inicia Protocolo "CASA LIMPIA"….

Dipper: ¿Quién dijo eso?... ¿Alguien…?

JARVIS: Se le pide al intruso salir en un tiempo de 30 segundos… de no ser así… será eliminado…

Dipper: Oh noo! no puede ser…. Pato regresa aquí... vámonos….

Dipper corrió hacia donde estaba el cerdo…

JARVIS: Le quedan 20 segundos…. Por favor abandone el área…

Dipper: Dios mío… Dios mío…

Dipper observo que Pato estaba en un rincón asustado…

Dipper: Tranquilo amigo… salgamos de aquí…

Dipper corrió hacia donde habían entrado… pero por mala suerte este tropieza por culpa de un martillo tirado al suelo…

Dipper: Aouch! Eso dolió…

JARVIS: Le quedan 5 segundo… por favor abandone el área…

Dipper se había lastimado el brazo al caer… pero aun así… tomo al cerdo para salir… pero se le había acabado el tiempo…

JARVIS: Iniciando segunda fase del protocolo…

Al decir eso… se activan 2 robots… los cuales eran los que ayudan a Stark en su trabajo… e iban hacia donde estaba Dipper… este por el miedo y la desesperación, toma al cerdo y en lugar de correr hacia la salida decide esconderse tras de una caja de madera…

Dipper: Vamos piensa… piensa…!

De repente uno de los robots… transforma su brazo en cuchillas y están giran muy rápido… una especie de podadora… y se acercaba hacia donde está el chico…

Dipper: Rayos! No hay salida… que voy hacer… soy tan joven para morir…

En eso observa que a un costado suyo había un montón de cables... del cual sin pensarlo dos veces… los arroja a un droide…

Dipper: Toma esto…

Al arrojarlos… Los cables se enredan con las aspas… el cual provoca que este quede inmóvil…

Nuevamente Dipper corre hacia la salida… pero otro robot le bloquea el paso…

Esta vez este robot… tenía un rayo láser… el cual empezó a disparar simultáneamente a Dipper…

Pero este logra esquivarlos todos…

Dipper: Maldición…No sabía que hoy tendría muchos problemas por tu culpa Pato…

Esta vez se logra ocultar nuevamente en otra caja de madera… Dipper encuentra un una llave inglesa muy grande… el cual sin pensarlo nuevamente… decide arrojarlo hacia el robot… y el cual le toca dar al láser al momento de disparar…

Dipper: Si le di…

Al momento de que disparo al rayo este va dirigido hacia la ventana… el cual provoca que se rompa el vidrio…

Del otro lado de la cabaña estaba Stark tomando una siesta en una silla playera junto a una sombra… el cual al oír la ventana rompiéndose, este despierta muy sorprendido…XD

Tony: Pero… ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?...Yo no fui… ¿Qué está pasando…?

Tony al estar profundamente dormido, no escucho lo que estaba pasando en el interior de su cabaña… hasta ahora…

Tony: Vaya, Vaya! Parece que JARVIS tiene una gran fiesta ahí adentro y no me invito…

Dentro de la cabaña… las cosas se le complicaban a Dipper… ya que el droide ya lo tenía acorralado en un rincón…

Dipper: Creo que este es el fin Pato…

El droide estaba ya apunto de disparar…

Tony: Haber…. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?... Desactiva Protocolo "CASA LIMPIA"

Al decir esto el droide se apaga…

Tony: Dime JARVIS… ¿Por qué activaste el protocolo?

JARVIS: Señor hay un intruso aquí dentro de la cabaña…

Tony no tenía idea de quién estaba adentro…

Tony: Muy bien… seas quien seas… por favor revélate por favor antes de que yo termine el trabajo de eliminarte…

Dipper al escuchar esto, se pone de pie y este es visto por Stark…

Tony: Hey tu niño… ¿Cómo fue que entraste?... Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué estás aquí? … ¿Qué es lo que buscas?...

Dipper: Solo vine por mi cer…

y este cae desmayado de la fatiga… XD…

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos…. En el cual recobra el conocimiento y despierta…

Estaba sobre una especie de cama simulada dentro del taller….

Dipper: Oh… rayos… ¿Qué ha pasado?...

En decide sentarse en la cama y empieza a sobarse la cabeza… cuando recuerda…

Dipper: Oh por dios! Pato en ¿en dónde estás?... ¿en dónde estoy?...

En eso observa que en su brazo tenía una venda…

Dipper: ¿Pero que me paso?...

Tony: Te cortaste el brazo al enfrentarte a mis "niños"….

En eso se acerca Stark hacia donde estaba Dipper…

Dipper: ¿Quién es usted…?...

En eso observa una cara familiar... la cual recordó al ver la revista de Wendy…

Tony: Vaya todos el mundo sabe quién excepto tu….

Dipper: Usted es… es… es…

Tony: Si lo soy…

Dipper: Usted es Tony Stark… usted es Tony Stark… mi hermana no estaba loca… Usted es… no puedo creerlo…

Tony: Claro niño…. Lo soy… pero no me has dicho ¿quién eres tu?… ¿y cómo fue que entraste aquí…?

Dipper: Si mi nombre es Dipper Pines… y entre a busca a mi mascota…

Tony: Te refieres a ese cerdo que está comiendo mi almuerzo…

Pato se estaba comiendo la hamburguesa que fue a comprar…. XD

Dipper: Pato… no te comas eso…. Jejeje… lo siento señor….

Tony: Me debes una hamburguesa…. No importa… dime ¿cómo pudiste pasar la seguridad que tenía…?

Dipper: Se refiere a los dos oficiales… ciertamente no son muy listos que digamos…

Tony: Sabia que no confiaría en ellos… ¿Aparte de ti y tu mascota quienes vinieron contigo…?

Dipper: No solo nosotros… Dígame señor Stark… ¿Por qué esta aquí en un lugar como este?...

Tony: Pues veras niño… me gusta trabajar en un lugar tranquilo… y que mejor un bosque…

Dipper: Dígame y que es ese gran aparato que está en medio… (Se refería al reactor)…

Stark quería mantener en secreto lo que estaba haciendo…

Tony: Y la verdad… no recuerdo que es lo que hace esa cosa…

Pero su computadora le contesta…

JARVIS: Recuerde que está haciendo el Reactor Stark de proyecto "Energía en Casa"…

Tony: Gracias JARVIS…(sarcásticamente)… XD

Dipper: ¿Energía en casa?... ¿Un reactor?... ¿Quién dijo eso?...

Tony: Te presento a mi computadora y compañero de departamento JARVIS… Saluda JARVIS…

JARVIS: Saludos Dipper Pines… perdón por querer matarte…

Tony: Descuida… jejej… ya nada me sorprende que alguien quiera matarme… jejejej…

Tony: ¿Qué quieren matarte…?... Debes tener muchos enemigos….

Dipper: De hecho no muchos… pero si pasan muchas cosas muy extrañas aquí en este lugar….

Tony: Si claro…

Dipper al ver más de cerca el reactor… observo algo que nunca en su vida podría ver tan de cerca…

Dipper: WOW!... ese es… es… IRON MAN…

Tony: Si te refieres a mi armadura Mark 7…. Si…

Dipper: O por dios… nunca pensé en ver tan maravillosa armadura tan cerca…

Tony: Oye ten cuidado niño!….

En eso Dipper resbala con un destornillador y el cual al caer tira la armadura…

Dipper: Upps! Lo siento…. Lo voy a arreglar…

Tony: Mira niño… déjalo… por favor… déjalo… ya veo por qué no te quieren…

Dipper se siente muy mal por haber tirado el traje… pero Stark se acerca y le dice a Dipper…

Tony: No te preocupes Dipper… ha sufrido peor cuando me enfrentado a Hulk…

Dipper: Si claro… Mabel se pondrá muy celosa cuando le diga que lo conocí antes que.…

Tony: Bien niño… te gusta guardar un secreto…

Dipper: Si señor… dígame…

Tony: Nadie sabe que estoy aquí… solo tú, los dos policías de la risa y yo… ¿tú sabes a que me refiero?...

Dipper: Si… yo no he visto a Stark ni su gran máquina de energía que tiene a un costado del lago…

Tony: Creó que ya entiendes el concepto… al propósito… ¿te gustaría ayudarme en mi trabajo?…

Tony le faltaba algunos materiales para poder desarrollar su proyecto, del cual pidió a Dipper que lo ayudara a conseguirlos en algunas tiendas que están en el pueblo… esto le ayudaría a que no saliera de la cabaña y no perdiera el tiempo…

Dipper: Por su puesto….

Tony: Que Bien… Esta es la lista de algunas cosas… las quiero para más tardar mañana a las 12 del día… toma $100 dólares para el material… y toma otros $100 para que no digas nada a nadie de mi existencia….

Dipper: No se preocupe… no es necesario que me pague para callarme… soy muy confiable… le doy mi palabra… lo prometo...

Tony: Pareces más confiable que los 2 oficiales… en ese caso… toma otros $100 por tu palabra….

Dipper: No es necesario que usted…

En eso interrumpe JARVIS.

JARVIS: Señor se acerca a la cabaña 2 personas… al parecer una adolecente y una niña…

Tony: Pero que rayos… pon la pantalla…

En eso en una pantalla gigante se visualiza las dos chicas… eran Wendy y Mabel… las cuales estaban buscado a Dipper y a Pato…

Tony: Conoces a esas dos chicas…

Dipper: Si… es Mi hermana y una amiga… deben estar buscándome…

Tony: Esos oficiales no saben hacer su trabajo… los voy a despedir…

JARVIS: De hecho… no los contrato… ellos se ofrecieron para hacer este trabajo…

Tony: Otra vez… Muchas Gracias JARVIS…. XD

Tony busco en un cajón y saco una especie de reloj de muñeca…

Tony: Mira Dipper… toma esto… es un reloj comunicador… con esto estaremos en contacto tú y yo… nunca te lo quites... resiste el agua y golpes muy fuertes… te sugiero que no trates de averiguarlo…

Dipper: Wow…! Se ve genial….

Tony: Sí que lo es… ahora sal de aquí trata de que no se acerquen aquí en esta cabaña… entendido…

Dipper: Si señor…

Tony: Bien toma tu mascota y sal de aquí… vamos….

Dipper: Gracias por confiar en mi…

Tony: Eso lo veremos... anda ve…

Dipper sale de la cabaña….

Tony: JARVIS… averiguaste algo sobre ese niño… que me interesa saber…

JARVIS: Su nombre es correcto… se llama Dipper Pines… es originario del estado de California… tiene una hermana gemela llamada Mabel… no tiene ningún antecedente de que sea un mala persona y es considerado en su escuela el mejor alumno por tener buenas notas… esta vacacionando aquí Gravity Falls y actualmente está hospedado en la casa de su Tio llamado Stanford Pines…

Tony: ¿Dime de donde sacaste dicha información?

JARVIS: Datos obtenidos de C.I.A. Y S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony: Perfecto… limpia todo esto y volvamos al trabajo…

Dipper salió corriendo de la cabaña junto con el cerdo… para encontrase con Mabel y Wendy…

Mabel: Mira ahí viene Dipper….

Dipper: Hola chicas… que haciendo… por aquí….

Mabel: Tonto te hemos estado buscando por todos lados… no sabes que…

En eso Dipper le da el Cerdo a Mabel…

Mabel: Pato… que alegría encontrarte… estaba muy preocupada…

Dipper: Si claro encontré al cerdo…

Mabel: Me alegro que lo encontraras…

Wendy: Y yo me alegro de que los dos estén bien… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?... te hemos estado buscado por más de una hora…

Dipper: Oigan chicas no e lo van a creer pero yo estaba con…

Entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo a Stark…

Dipper: Con…. Con… con un nomo… si… un nomo… que se quería comer a Pato… pero llegue… y lo rescate… si lo rescate (nervioso)… XD…

Mabel sospechaba que Dipper estaba metiendo…

Entonces Wendy observo la venda que tenia Dipper...

Wendy: O por dios... que le paso en tu brazo...

Dipper: Solo me corte un poco al enfrentarme a los nomos... nada de que preocuparse...

Mabel: ¿En serio?... Y ese reloj que tienes de ¿dónde lo sacaste?

Dipper: Ehhh… ¿Cuál reloj?... este re… loj… este… yo… lo compre… si … lo compre… en un puesto en el lago… si eso… vamos chicas voy con el tio Stan… también debe estar preocupado…

Wendy: Vaya miren una cabaña… no la había visto que estuviera ahí…

Dipper: No hay nada en esa cabaña… solo… estaban los… nomos… si los nomos que se querían comer a Pato…

Mabel: No dijiste que era solo un nomo…

Dipper: Si… pero… adiós chicas voy con el Tio….

Dipper empieza a correr rumbo al otro lado del lago donde estaba la gente…

Wendy: Hey Dipper… espera… vamos Mabel… vamos ya con tu tío…

Mabel: Algo oculta mi hermano… y lo voy a averiguar…

Dicho esto ambas corren tras de Dipper…

CONTINUARA…

(UNA DISCULPA A TODOS LOS FANS DE ESTA HISTORIA… JEJEJEJ HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO ESCOLAR QUE CASI NO HE ODIDO SUBIR MAS DE HESTA HISTORIA… LES PROMETO QUE PRONTO VOY A SUBIR AS CAPITULOS… HASTA QUE SE ACABE ESTA HISTORIA…)


End file.
